


Un trajet en train

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Motion Sickness, Sick Character, Team as Family, Trains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Les voyages pouvaient facilement être plaisant. Leur train était une correspondance du midi, offrant ainsi un repas léger alors que les paysages défilés derrière les fenêtres bien entretenue du train. Il fallait reconnaitre que le paysages forestiers était beau. De plus le groupe voyagé toujours en cabine, offrant un peu d'intimité au groupe. Mais Luxus avait malgré tout seulement hâte d'enfin arriver à la cabane de leur client rapidement.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 6





	Un trajet en train

Il était étonnant de constater qu'un mage devait prendre souvent le train pour ses missions. Cela tombé sous le sens, généralement un mage devait agir sur des zones éloignées mais parfois Luxus préférerait mettre plus de temps et ne pas avoir à se retrouver dans un train. Ou n'importe quel autre moyen de locomotion.

Pourtant le voyage pouvait facilement être plaisant. Leur train était une correspondance du midi, offrant ainsi un repas léger alors que les paysages défilés derrière les fenêtres bien entretenue du train. De plus le groupe voyagé toujours en cabine, offrant un peu d'intimité au groupe.

C'était assez cosy, avec la vue des arbres et des rares habitations et le doux ronronnement de la machine en grande partie étouffer par les runes de Fried.

Evergreen aimait profiter de leur voyage en cabine pour vérifié une dernière fois leur affaire, toujours douteuse qu'un des garçons n'est pas pensé a amenait assez vetements adapter à la mission. Cela était arriver une fois quand ils étaient enfants, marquer à jamais la jeune femme. Bixrow se divertissait avec ses totems, toujours excité pour la mission à venir. Fried restait calme comme toujours, prenant place à coté d'une des fenêtres pour observer le paysage alors que son esprit était occupé de mille sujets différents.

Luxus néanmoins n'avais pas la chance de vraiment profité du voyager. Malgré la beauté du paysage, l'intimité de la cabine ou même le plaisir du voyage, tout cela ne paressait pas agréable quand on sa tête tournée et qu'il sentait son estomac se serrer. Même un chasseur de dragon synthétique comme lui était malheureusement affecter par les moyens de transports.

Allongeait sur une des banquettes, Luxus n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir une nouvelle nausée le saisir. Sa tête reposé sur les genoux de Fried, laissant les mains du jeune homme caresser ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant qui malheureusement n'arrivait pas à évacuer complètement son mal être. C'était néanmoins la chose la plus merveilleuse après plus de deux heures dans cette petite cabine. Trop petite cabine qui semblait tellement bouger malgré les sorts du mage runique et les médicaments que Fried lui avait donné. Même le contacte doux de l'autre homme et le parfum de ses amis n'arrivaient pas à le calmer.

Evergreen était partie chercher de l'eau et le repas du midi pour le groupe, mise à part Luxus qui allait devoir se contenter d'eau et de médicament pour calmer ses nausées. Bixrow n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre, en voyant le visage du blond blanchir sous une légère secousse de leur wagon et ses mains agripper légèrement le manteau de son partenaire.

Mieux valait s'éloigné du chasseur de dragon pour le moment, les deux mages avaient apprit aux files des années à ne pas tenter de le réconforté mise a part en lui apportant de l'eau et des antis-douleurs. C'était comme déranger Evergreen dans la salle de bain ou toucher au pot à bonbons que Fried avait dut protéger de runes malgré que le groupe ne soit composé que d'adulte.

Fried semblait être le seul à l'aise avec la situation. Il observait par la fenêtre le paysage, caressant les cheveux du blond en attendant qu'Evergreen ne revienne avec Bixrow. Personne ne manquait néanmoins sa légère inquiétude. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part attendre que Luxus ne s'endorme, rendant le voyage plus agréable pour lui sans douleur et nausée.

Alors Fried continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux, sentant lentement la tête de son petit ami devenir de plus en plus lourde sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot entre eux, Fried pouvait presque sentir les muscles du blond se détendre entre ses doigts expertes.

Il ne pouvait pas retenir le sourire qui se former lentement sur son visage, caressant tendrement les mèches blondes qui cachait les yeux fermés du mage. Il semblait que les médicaments faisaient enfin effet, soulageant Luxus de la douleur de ses nausées et des maux de tête qu'il avait. Fried déposait un timide baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, son regard se tournant rêveur vers la fenêtre pour observait le paysage, sa main continuant à jouer avec les mèches blondes de son petit-ami endormie.

Quand Evergreen et Bixrow furent de retours dans leur cabine, ils ne furent pas surprit de voir le couple calme, Luxus dormant loin de ses nausées sur les genoux d'un Fried rêveur.


End file.
